


O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Forests, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kings & Queens, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot, Sneaking Out, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Iwaizumi elopes with Oikawa.The Knight and Prince ran away. Oh no.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Getting Eloped

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I wrote this in ten minutes ->-  
> It also has nothing to do or has any similarities to the Romeo & Juliet story.
> 
> Just itching to write something, but I didn't want to do my other drafts :D

On a very special night, where the moon shined in all her elegance, and the city displayed a warm glow, a prince and his knight climbed down the cobbles walls of the castle. The prince, with fluffy brown hair, climbed down quickly, scraping his arms and knees. His knight was above him, making sure no one followed, and trusting the other to know what he was doing.

Fingers dug into the crevices between, often getting stuck, and having to be yanked out, left their hands bruised. Prince Tooru, wore some servant's clothes, stolen from their room; Whilst Hajime wore simple black clothes, paired with his sword tied around his waist.

" _Hurry up, you're going so slow."_ Hajime whispered sharply, going faster to reach where Tooru was. " _I'm trying. My pretty hands are getting ruined...!"_ He complained. Well, of course they are, his finger nails were becoming cracked and his fingers were all scraped up and bloody. 

" _Why, couldn't we have taken the stairs?"_ Tooru grumbled, looking at the front of the castle. Hajime lightly nudged him with his foot, " _If! We did, then we would've gotten caught as soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs."_ Hajime whisper-yelled. " _You know there's guards everywhere."_ He added on, climbing down next to an exhausted prince.

Hajime's expression softened, seeing the prince's hands and scraped up body. " _Listen, we're that far now, don't give up now."_ Hajime pointedly looked at the ground, showing that they were fifteen feet away from the ground. Tooru peeked down, then let out a quiet ' _okay_ '. 

They started climbing the rest of the way down, Hajime beside Tooru the whole time, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Feet hitting the ground, Tooru let out an excited, quiet yell. " _Finally!"_ Hajime grabbed his arm, making Tooru follow him through the castle's garden. Tooru complying and keeping up with Hajime's speed. They ran past tall cherry blossom trees, and tall rose bushes. Other varying flowers were planted along the pathway and in the trees. Tooru looked around, reminiscing about all their memories in the garden. 

Hajime led them to the stone wall, letting go of Tooru's hand, and grabbing the ladder, which was originally meant for trimming trees. He set it up against the wall and looked back at Tooru, who was smiling. " _What?"_

" _Nothing, just happy we can be together."_

A little background into why they're running away: Tooru was set to be married to a neighboring kingdom's princess, but when Tooru objected, they asked for a reason. He told them that he already had a lover, they were ecstatic, until they found out it was Hajime, his personal knight. They banned them from seeing each other, and Hajime was scheduled to be sent away.

So, here he was, Prince Tooru of Seijoh, eloping with his lover, Hajime Iwaizumi.

And he wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, as Hajime followed him up the ladder, and they jumped off. Running far into the woods, hands tightly intertwined, branches nicking them as they rushed past.

With the city far behind them, Tooru ran with his lover, Hajime, who was leading him to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making a second part, where they meet MatsuHana, in their cottage in the woods. Would anyone wanna see that?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading <33


	2. Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is

Tooru and Hajme hadn't planned ahead, the plan was a last second thing before Hajime was taken away. The only thing they have are the clothes they're wearing, and Hajime's sword.

They ran until the castle was out of sight, and they could no longer see the trails heading into the kingdom. Becoming exhausted they stopped by a riverbank, sitting down on the sand, they sat in comfortable silence.  
After Tooru caught his breath, he grabbed Hajime's hand, which surprised the other. "What is it now?"

"I'm _so_ happy, we get to be together! Get married, maybe have kids- oh, a house too!" Tooru spoke excitedly, his eyes sparkling. Hajime huffed. "You're thinking way too far ahead, we don't even have food, water- well it's right there, but! We don't have any shelter at all or protection. We need to be stable before we start planning a future." Hajime stated, squeezing Tooru's hand. 

"But, Iwa-chan-" "Call me Hajime." "...Hajime, you have a sword, do you not?" Tooru asked, pointing at the sword around Hajime's waist. "Well, yes, but it's not a very strong sword, it's old, very old. It will probably break after its first use." Tooru sighed, sitting close to Hajime. "I'm hungry."

"Drink something first, I think the water's clean enough to drink." Hajime stood up, bringing Tooru with him. He led the both of them to the water.

”See those rocks, they help keep the water clean whenever water runs over them, so it should be good.” Hajime knelt down beside the water, and cupped his hands to make a bowl shape.   
Water filled the make-shift bowl, and he brought his hands up to his mouth to drink. Tooru following after.

After drinking handfuls of water, they went to search for food. Hajime, still his forever devoted knight, walked a step ahead with his old sword. Tooru held onto the end of his shirt, assuring Hajime he was still behind him.

They walked into thick woods, the opposite direction in which the castle resided. The leaves made the forest seem darker. "Should we worry about the food later, it's really late, we also need to find shelter." Tooru asked, staring at the trees, which left them with little light. Hajime grunted out a response, " _Sure_ , if we can find a cave or something in time, or else we'll be wondering in the dark for awhile."

Tooru sighed softly, grabbing Hajime's arm. "We can. Stop being pessimistic, I'm no longer a prince, and you're no longer my knight. You're my _lover_ , Hajime Iwaizumi." Tooru stated, holding the back of Hajime's head and bringing him in for a kiss.

After pulling away, they rested their foreheads against each other. " _Okay?"_ Tooru asked, and Hajime laughed through his nose, and softly smiled. " _Yeah,_ alright." "Okay, now let's go before we get attacked by a monster."

They walked further into the forests, hoping to find anything that could count as shelter. They squeezed each other's hands, as to not lose the other.

They came across a man, with messy black hair and leather clothes, who was hauling wood. They hid, afraid of him recognizing Tooru. "Hey, you two, what are you both doing so far from the roads?" The man asked in their direction. They tried to stay quiet, hoping he'd just walk away. The man showed up in their faces, "Hey. I was talking to you two." Hajime slapped his hand over Tooru's mouth before he could scream.

"Are you both okay? Need any help? You both look like crap." He asked, looking at their hands and legs, covered in bruises and cuts. Tooru and Hajime looked at each other, before Tooru turned away first. "Um, do you know who I am?" The man raised an eyebrow, confused. "No...? Why would I?" 

Tooru and Hajime looked at each other again, deciding they could trust this man. Ignoring his question, Hajime spoke up. "Um, yeah, we're actually looking for shelter. We've been walking for forever, trying to find someplace." The man nodded, "Oh, alright. Come with me, you can stay at my place."

They began following him, there was no trails anywhere, so they wondered how he knew where he was going. "Oh- by the way, I'm Matsukawa." The man spoke up, telling them his name. The two didn't respond, only nodding their heads before realizing he couldn't see them. "Ah, alright, is it okay if I call you Mattsun?" "Go ahead, I'm fine with it."

Walking in silence for a couple minutes, they came to a cottage, in the middle of a small clearing in the woods. It was made entirely out of wood. "I forgot to mention, but I live here with my husband, Hanamaki." The two stared at each other in shock, ' _Husband?_ ', while Matsukawa had already walked up to the door. "So? What are you waiting for? To be taken away by spirits?" Matsukawa joked, holding the door open for them, they immediately shook their head and walked in the door.

"Hun, is that you?" "Yes, of course it's me, who else?" Hanamaki turned the corner of a hallway, then relaxed, walking out all the way. "Who are they?" "Oh, they were looking for shelter, so I offered that they stay here." Hanamaki looked at the two, who stayed quiet, feeling like they were intruding. "Well, you're welcome here, make yourselves at home!" Hanamaki beamed at them. Then he walked into the kitchen. "I'm making soup, it's almost ready." 

Matsukawa hummed, taking his shoes off, which the other two followed his actions. "Alright." Tooru answered, becoming relaxed, and walked into the kitchen. Hajime awkwardly following him. Matsukawa sat at the table, pulling out a book. Hajime tried to follow Tooru in the kitchen, instead being forcefully sat down at the table. They waited in comfortable silence, _well,_ comfortable for Matsukawa.

Fifteen minutes later, Tooru came to the table with two bowls, one for himself, and the other for Hajime. Setting the bowl in front of Hajime, Tooru sat beside him at the table. A few seconds later, Hanamaki came out with two bowls as well, making Matsukawa put away his book. Sitting down, Hanamaki started a conversation.

"So...why were you two out in the forests for so long?" 

Tooru made the decision that if they didn't know he was a prince, then he could tell _some_ details. "We ran away, because we are lovers." Tooru spoke, making Matsukawa and Hanamaki perk up. "So, you guys got eloped?" "Yep." "Was there any issues as to why you couldn't get married?" Matsukawa questioned.

"Yeah, my parents absolutely didn't want us to get married and banned us from seeing each other, so we ran." Tooru answered. "Really? We got eloped as well. That's why we live so far from the roads and any villages." Hanamaki confessed, smirking. "We're not so different, you and I." He pointed at Tooru, "My parents absolutely hated Matsukawa, and didn't want us to be together, so we ran as well."

Matsukawa nodded, "We also made this cottage ourselves." "Really? How?" Hajime finally joined the conversation. "It took a lot of work, but basically, we cleared this area and used the wood to make the house. Sometimes we had to make trips to the nearest market to buy supplies, _which_ is usually hours and hours away." Matsukawa explained.

"Oohhh." Tooru and Hajime said in unison.

"So, you're welcome to stay however long! We built an extra room for this _exact_ situation, _although it's never been used_." Hanamaki added, smiling at them. Matsukawa agreeing beside him.

Tooru and Hajime looked at each other, agreeing upon something. "Okay! Makki, can you pass me the crackers?" Tooru pointed at the food from across the table, Hanamaki passing it to him.

"Crap, I forgot you guys were hurt. After we eat, let me patch you up." Matsukawa shoveled down his food, and stood up, walking down a hallway. Hanamaki observed them closely, only to see bruised hands and bloody nails. "Oh yeah, you guys _are_ hurt, how'd I not see that."

"Hurry and eat, we'll help." Hanamaki drank the rest of his soup, "Come meet us down there when you're done." He then walked down the same hallway Matsukawa walked down. Hajime and Tooru finished up their meals, and walked down the hall.

Walking into a bathroom, the other two were ready with bandages and ointment for cuts and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic <3
> 
> ≧◉◡◉≦ look! I found emoticons i can use while i'm on my laptop,  
> Anyway, yay! IwaOi and their deserved happily ever after!
> 
> Thanks for reading (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤


End file.
